Zachować wiarę
by Kiraling
Summary: [Tłumaczenie] Charles znów trafia do schronu mutantów gdzieś na chińskich pustkowiach. Tym razem ma jednak okazję porozmawiać również z Erykiem.


Znów Eryk i Charles :)

Autor: Jennistar1

Tytuł: 'To Keep Faith'

 **Zachować wiarę**

Rok po wydarzeniach w Waszyngtonie, kiedy wraz z Hankiem udało im się już niemal w pełni przygotować szkołę do ponownego otwarcia, Charlesowi śni się sen.

Później nie będzie pewien, czy to był tylko sen, czy jednak rzeczywistość; logika będzie mu podpowiadać, że to nie mogło wydarzyć się naprawdę – nie bez Logana jako łącznika – ale i tak będzie wydawać się prawdziwe, niemal powtórzone, jakby już raz to przeżył. I Charles nigdy nie będzie w stanie przyjąć tylko jednej z tych wersji jako prawdziwej.

Telepata znów trafia do tego dziwnego, zatopionego w kolorowym świetle pomieszczenia, w którym znajduje się starszy Charles. Wraz z nim przebywa tam również starszy Eryk i kiedy do Xaviera dociera, gdzie trafił, jego starsze wcielenie odwraca się do Lehnsherra i mówi cicho:

\- Jest tutaj.

Eryk marszczy brwi w bardzo typowy dla siebie sposób. Nie widzi Charlesa, chociaż mężczyzna stoi raptem o krok od niego.

\- Kto? - pyta po chwili.

\- Charles - odpowiada profesor. Uśmiecha się do młodszego mężczyzny i w kącikach jego oczu pojawiają się cieniutkie zmarszczki – dowód na to, że swego czasu musiał uśmiechać się bardzo często. Młody Charles nie ma jeszcze takich zmarszczek. - Tutaj - dodaje starszy telepata i chwyta Eryka za ramię.

Xavier jest tak zdumiony tym gestem, tą ciepłą dłonią spoczywającą na gościnnym ramieniu, że prawie nie zauważa, jak wyraz twarzy Eryka nagle się zmienia. Mężczyzna szepcze „Charles..." tak zszokowanym głosem, że Charles mimo woli podnosi wzrok.

Eryk patrzy na niego, patrzy w tak hipnotyzujący sposób, w jaki tylko on potrafi patrzeć. Jego oczy są szeroko otwarte, ale kącik ust unosi się zadziornie do góry.

Charles również przygląda się Erykowi, od stóp do głów; starszy mężczyzna wciąż nosi ten idiotyczny pancerz i pelerynę, ale najwidoczniej zrezygnował z hełmu. Jego włosy nie są już tak gęste i idealnie ułożone jak niegdyś, ale przynajmniej wciąż je ma. _W przeciwieństwie do mnie_ , myśli Charles ponuro.

Dwaj mężczyźni patrzą na siebie, a między nimi witraże barwią przestrzeń żółcią, zielenią i czerwienią.

\- Wyglądasz... - zaczyna Charles, po czym uświadamia sobie, że właściwie nie wie, co chce powiedzieć. - Staro - kończy bez sensu.

Kącik ust Eryka unosi się jeszcze wyżej.

\- Ty z kolei wyglądasz bardzo młodo, przyjacielu.

W jego głosie bez trudu daje się wyczuć ciepło i sympatię, które niemal pozbawiają Charlesa tchu.

\- Jesteś tutaj - szepcze jakby do siebie młody mężczyzna. - Ze mną. My wciąż... - _jak by to ująć?_ \- Rozmawiamy ze sobą.

Eryk kiwa głową.

\- Zawsze będziemy ze sobą rozmawiać - odpowiada. - Od lat siedemdziesiątych ani razu nie zerwaliśmy ze sobą kontaktu.

\- Chociaż często są to krzyki zamiast rozmów - wtrąca starszy Charles i uśmiecha się do Eryka z przekornym błyskiem w oczach, który młodszy mężczyzna z niebywałym zdumieniem rozpoznaje jako własny. Lehnsherr parska z rozbawieniem i ściska dłoń przyjaciela, a Charles czuje, jak nagle zalewa go fala tęsknoty: chce patrzeć na _swojego_ Eryka w ten sposób i chce, by _jego_ Eryk również tak na niego patrzył; chce tego, co łączy dwóch mężczyzn stojących teraz przed nim – a jednak wydaje mu się to całkowicie nieosiągalne.

\- To wcale nie jest nieosiągalne - odzywa się starszy Charles odczytując jego myśli; to bardzo dziwne uczucie – zazwyczaj to on czyta innym w myślach, nie odwrotnie! Teraz zaczyna rozumieć, dlaczego ludzie uważają to za nieprzyjemne. - Po prostu trudne - dodaje Charles.

Spojrzenie Eryka robi się ostre, surowsze, jak zawsze, gdy mężczyzna chce powiedzieć coś, co jest dla niego bardzo ważne.

\- Charles - odzywa się cicho podchodząc bliżej do Xaviera. - Zamierzam coś ci powiedzieć i chciałbym, żebyś uważnie mnie wysłuchał, bo prawdopodobnie nigdy więcej tego nie powiem.

Oczy Eryka są takie jak zawsze. Jego twarz może być pomarszczona, a włosy siwe, jednak jego oczy w ogóle się nie zmieniły; jest w nich nieco więcej smutku, jest i znużenie, ale mimo wszystko – są to wciąż oczy Eryka. Charles odnalazłby je nawet w najgęstszym tłumie.

\- Mów - odpowiada łagodnie.

\- Nie jestem dobrym człowiekiem - przyznaje szczerze Lehnsherr. - Nie jestem taki jak ty. Jestem mordercą, kryminalistą, który popełnił niezliczone zbrodnie i grzechy. Nigdy się od tego nie uwolnię. Nigdy nie stanę się dobry - milknie na chwilę. - Bardzo możliwe, że mógłbym się stać największym wrogiem ludzkości... gdyby nie jedna rzecz - znów milknie i patrzy Charlesowi prosto w oczy. - Ty.

W pierwszej chwili młodszy mężczyzna ma ochotę się roześmiać. Jest uzależnionym od specyfiku Hanka alkoholikiem i skończonym tchórzem, który ze swojego życia zrobił jeden wielki bałagan! Nie jest w stanie sobie wyobrazić, że mógłby komukolwiek pomóc, skoro pomóc nie potrafi nawet samemu sobie.

\- Mówię poważnie - kontynuuje Eryk z naciskiem, jakby przez moment miał wgląd w myśli Xaviera. - Jesteś jedyną rzeczą, jaka powstrzymuje mnie przed przekroczeniem granicy prawdziwego mroku, Charles. Balansuję na niej całe moje życie – czasem nieco dalej, czasem bliżej, ale nigdy nie pozwalam sobie, by całkowicie się zatracić... dzięki tobie. Dzięki temu, że za każdym razem, gdy z tobą rozmawiam, wciąż we mnie wierzysz. _Wierzysz_ we mnie, za każdym razem, bez względu na to, co robię. Mógłbym przyjść do ciebie z krwią setek niewinnych ludzi na rękach, a ty wciąż widziałbyś dla mnie nadzieję; wciąż wierzyłbyś, że można mnie ocalić - Eryk waha się przez moment. - Zdaję sobie sprawę, że w tej chwili wcale tak nie myślisz – uważasz mnie za potwora i nic poza tym. Ale gdybyś mógł zmienić zdanie... potrzebuję tego, Charles.

Młodszy mężczyzna w osłupieniu patrzy w dół na profesora, który uśmiecha się lekko.

\- To, że ktoś się potyka i schodzi ze słusznej drogi... - powtarza.

\- A ja potykam się bardzo często - wtrąca Eryk z ironią.

Charles jednak nadal patrzy na starszego telepatę.

\- Wciąż w niego wierzysz? Nawet teraz?

Mężczyzna patrzy mu prosto w oczy.

\- Zawsze - odpowiada z przekonaniem.

Lehnsherr znów ściska jego dłoń. Charles nie wie, co ma powiedzieć. Podnosi wzrok na Eryka i nagle przypomina sobie ich pierwsze spotkanie, kiedy uratował przyjaciela przed utonięciem. Może to właśnie będzie robił całe życie? Ratował go przed utonięciem? Za każdym razem.

Być może nikt oprócz niego, Charlesa, nie jest w stanie tego dokonać.

Ta odpowiedzialność, ta konieczność zachowania wiary w takiego człowieka powinna mu chyba ciążyć... ale z jakiegoś powodu wcale nie ciąży.

\- Jest coś jeszcze - dodaje po chwili Eryk i po raz pierwszy wygląda na zdenerwowanego. - Coś, czego z pewnością nigdy ci nie powiem, ale o czym zawsze będę myśleć.

Charles czuje, jak jego żołądek ściska słaby skurcz.

\- Co takiego? - pyta.

Eryk przenosi wzrok na starszego telepatę, który patrzy na niego ze zdziwieniem.

\- Kocham cię - mówi cicho.

I właśnie dlatego – _właśnie dlatego_ – ta odpowiedzialność nie jest ciężarem.

Profesor Xavier przez moment wygląda, jakby ktoś uderzył go w twarz, i tylko wgapia się w Eryka, tak samo jak Charles. Lehnsherr w końcu odrywa wzrok od przyjaciela i znów spogląda na młodszego mężczyznę.

\- Zapamiętaj to - prosi. - Zawsze o tym pamiętaj, Charles. Kocham cię bardziej niż kogokolwiek innego na świecie.

W tym momencie Charles się budzi.

* * *

Następnego dnia Charles szykuje pustą pocztówkę i ulotkę reklamową szkoły, po czym odnajduje Marca, jednego z najnowszych uczniów, który potrafi nie tylko lokalizować innych mutantów, ale także teleportować się do miejsc, w których się znajdują. Prośba Xaviera jest co najmniej dziwna, ale Marco właśnie zostawił za sobą życie pełne nienawiści do samego siebie za to, kim jest, więc z radością zrobiłby wszystko, czego zażyczy sobie Charles.

* * *

Eryk przebywa w Niemczech, w ulubionym pubie swoich rodziców. Nie wie, dlaczego zatrzymał się akurat tutaj, ale to nic nowego; ostatnio potrafi spędzać całe miesiące zastanawiając się, dlaczego w ogóle robi to, co robi.

Na zewnątrz pada deszcz. Noc jest zimna i wilgotna, więc Eryk, pochylony nad kuflem piwa, poświęca czas na refleksje. Widzi przed sobą kilka ścieżek, którymi może podążyć, i wie, że wybranie jednej będzie ciężkim zadaniem.

\- Eryk Lehnsherr? - odzywa się nagle siedzący obok mężczyzna. Eryk odwraca się szybko. W tym miasteczku wszyscy znają go jako Larsa i jego prawdziwego imienia nie zna nikt. Lehnsherr zerka na nieznajomego, po czym rozgląda się w poszukiwaniu drogi ucieczki, ale mężczyzna natychmiast znów zabiera głos.

\- Przesyłka specjalna - obwieszcza z nutą drwiny w głosie, kładzie na blacie kopertę, po czym dosłownie znika.

Mutant, myśli Eryk mimo woli i zerka na kopertę, która wygląda na kompletnie nieszkodliwą. Kiedy wyjmuje jej zawartość, okazuje się, że są to dwie osobne kartki: jedną jest ulotka ze zdjęciem znajomej rezydencji i wypisanymi nad nim słowami **Instytut profesora Xaviera dla Utalentowanej Młodzieży** , drugą natomiast pocztówka, na której odwrocie ktoś napisał: _Zawsze będziesz tu mile widziany, stary przyjacielu. Odwiedź mnie jak najszybciej._

Eryk słyszy krople deszczu uderzające w metalowy dach pubu. Noc jest chłodna, a nadchodzący dzień będzie jeszcze chłodniejszy. Ale w tym momencie Eryk czuje w całym ciele przyjemne ciepło.

Już wie, jaką drogą podąży.

KONIEC


End file.
